Khonsu
Khonsu is the fourth Endbringer to appear. Appearance Khonsu stands somewhere between Leviathan and Behemoth in height. He is broad, a feral Buddha in appearance. He is as jet-black, with something white or silver giving definition around the edges of his various features. His face is a permanent snarl, frozen in place, his teeth silvery white behind the ebony lips. Tendrils like the whiskers of a catfish mark the corners of his mouth. He doesn’t wear clothes, but he has features somewhere between leaves and fins, with elaborate designs at the edges, curling away from elbows, his wrist, his fingers and around his legs. It makes his fingers and toes resemble claws and leaves dangerous looking blades elsewhere. Khonsu is covered in white lines, like a tiger. He has a perfect sphere making up the centre of his body.All across the exterior of his body, there are gaps, like the gills of a fish, and that brilliant white or silver glimmered from beneath, a stark contrast to the absolute black that marked the rest of him. It made me think of a tiger. And at the center of it all, quite literally, there was a perfect sphere of that same material, a marble or a crystal ball, his body perched on the upper half and his legs attached to the lower half. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.4 Abilities and Powers In addition to standard Endbringer invulnerability, Khonsu possesses the ability to manipulate space and time. He has used this to speed and slow time immensely in the circular fields that orbit him. Given the immense amount of time that can pass in these fields,Was in the order of 1 year per .5 seconds. Bugs would die for lack of resources, and Khonsu wouldn't cooperate to that extent. - Reddit comment by Wildbow people caught within are reduced to dust, skeletons, or bloody smears. He can also use the fields on himself to accelerate his healing. He can dismiss, alter, speed up, or reverse the orbit of these circles.A new target every thirty minutes, give or take. Ten to twenty minutes for the defending forces to get their shit together. The remainder of that time was our capes trying to hurt him. Chipping away at him. Sometimes we made headway. Sometimes he crushed the bulk of the defending forces and then stood still, drawing those rotating columns of altered time to himself. Not covering himself, but allowing the altered time effects to graze the outer edges of his body. He’d heal, regenerating as much as half of the damage we’d done. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.5 These fields are surrounded by a sparkling cylindrical force field that blocks energy and organic matter, but allows some visible light throughAarik: how does that work actually, the time fields leave the corpses behind as they pass over them, but people can't leave. Wildbow: Barrier blocks organic matter Aarik: Ahhh Aarik: they leave behind the bones, so probably living organic matter specifically. Aarik: Could Weld just walk out then? Wildbow: Yep Aarik: And breaker capes who turn into an inorganic form? Wildbow: Some Hierophant: Khonsu is probably my favorite Endbringer and the most dangerous to fight IMO Hierophant: Mostly because you're so reliant on teleporters - those get killed, you can't do anything Wildbow: Less likely, the barrier also filters energy. It's why sunlight/heat don't accumulate indefinitely within. Aarik: So mostly just people who turn into stuff like water/stone/dirt/metal. Wildbow: Weld is kind of a special case Hierophant Could Myrddin hide in a pocket dimension Hierophant: to avoid it Wildbow: Probably not - Comments by Wldbow on IRC, archived on Spacebattles; Taylor speculated that he could choose what was able to move through them Khonsu also possesses long-distance teleportation, which he uses to relocate between scores of targets accross the globe in each of his attacks. After his initial attack on Japan, he teleported to Cape Verde all the way in Africa. His teleportation creates a massive, tightly contained explosion. Scarab 25.4 His body is also reinforced with layers of force fields beneath his "layers", which appear to cancel out a single attack, similar to Glory Girl's.Scarab 25.5 The layers alternate between silver and blackScarab 25.4. He does not walk, rather he waddles in the air always floating a few feet off the ground.Scarab 25.4 History Background Birthed in a place of temporal anomalies. Post-Echidna Khonsu appeared in plain sight in Japan in 2012, some months after the death of Behemoth. He battled the assembled heroes of the world for three days before Cauldron negotiated with the major powers, persuading powerful cape groups and warlords such as the Thanda and Moord Nag to help battle him.Scarab 25.5 Credit for his initial defeat went to Moord Nag and Scion. Indiscriminate, January 20th, 2012 // Khonsu Notes: First appearance. Scion/Moord Nag victory. List of all one hundred and sixty three targets and casualty numbers here. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 Timeskip He showed up again and was driven away much more easily. Indiscriminate, February 5th, 2013 // Khonsu Notes: Victory by Eidolon/The Guild. List of the twenty-nine targets here. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 Gold Morning After Eidolon's death, he imprinted on one of Teacher's minions, who sold his services to Cauldron.Cockroaches 28.5 He participated in the fight against Scion, alongside the other Endbringers. Fanart Gallery S-Class Threats.jpg|S-Class Threats by BenswFrenefits|link=https://redd.it/dvlmba pixel khonsu.gif|Pixel Khonsu by Blastweave|link=https://www.deviantart.com/blastweave/art/Pixel-Khonsu-822974662 Trivia *Khonsu is the first Endbringer not named after a Biblical/Talmudic creature. He also breaks the pattern of each Endbringer being about 15 feet shorter than the last by being between Leviathan and Behemoth in size. *Much like the Egyptian god he's named after, Khonsu has control over time. He is also mainly defensive in nature while his namesake is also known as the Defender. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Endbringers Category:S-Class Threats Category:Unknown Status Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters